survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
Guides:Plateau Island
This is the page for the Plateau Island topic. If you have any tips, tricks, or advice for surviving and thriving on Plateau Island we encourage you to edit this page! =Landscape= Plateau island is a huge, raised section of land with numerous forests, a large stone deposit, and an expansive cave with lots of ore and secrets. It also neighbours spire island, giving it direct access to the multitude of ore that spawns there. With so many useful perks, it would be unrivalled as the best island to live on, if it didn't have the downside that it contains no drinkable water, and the only food source is the two smaller plateaus that neighbour it, which both host small numbers of onions. With all this in mind, that makes plateau island an excellent middle-ground for somewhat skilled players to settle on, and an incredible place for a tribe to set up. The majority of the clear, flat ground is in the centre of the island, with the edges containing rocks and trees that prevent building. In the corner opposite the entrance and raised stone platform, there is a small cave entrance, which leads to a dark cave that requires a light source. Inside the cave is coal and iron, as well as a parkour which leads to a tiny and empty platform, which occasionally hosts exclusive items during holiday events. Also found on the island is a massive empty cave that contains naturally spawning mushroooms. It too requires a light source, and could potentially host a semi-large tribe, if they were willing to farm for everything they needed. Overall, plateau is a bountiful island that contains vast quantities of many resources needed for a successful tribe. It contains natural defences and is next to many useful resources. If one needed to find a potential home for their tribe, Plateau Island would be a good place to consider. =Tribal Survival - Core Survival= Plateau is an excellent island to build a tribe on, and if nobody's living there, you may want to try and take the missed opportunity. However, this can be difficult if you don't know what you're doing, so you'll need to prepare. To start out, you'll want to make sure you have the basic crops to start farming. Wheat is very important, as it will be your main food source, although you'll need crops to help you get to level 3 farming, so bringing berries is likely the best option. If you feel like you may need more crops, now would be a good time to get them, as leaving a village and farm unattended is typically not a smart move. Other important things to take with you will be a lantern, or at least a supply of oil to make into a lantern later, and enough architecture to begin making wells once you get there. For additional safety, it's good practice to eat from Paradise Island's orchard before you go to plateau, as you may not be able to get food and water for a long time. Once you arrive, your first priority should be to set up a berry farm. Although inelegant, even a small berry farm can easily support the hunger and thirst requirements of a single player, and if you're bringing friends, you can even designate a farmer to provide the basic sustainance in the beginning. As soon as your farming allows however, you should upgrade to a wheat farm and start baking bread, and ideally begin creating a stockpile. Once you have that, you'll want to focus on making your wells, as they'll take a while to begin providing water. You can get stone from the raised rock platform, and the wheat can be obtained from the stockpile of naturally spawning wheat you'll have gathered while preparing. Don't worry about using it, so long as you keep one or two for replanting it won't take long to get it all back. With both a wheat farm and a set of wells, you are now stable enough to branch out into longer term projects, such as assigning cooks to bake various forms of pie, or miners to create weaponry. If you want to last more than half an hour, it is highly advised to create at least one high end ranged weapon, such as a crossbow, to quickly dispatch of any arsonists who didn't bring armour. You may also decide to make a medieval wall around the entrance, or collect some bento hide for armour. By this point however, you are no longer required to do anything for core survival, which is what this guide is written to help with. Which means there is only one thing that still needs doing to make you invulnerable to death from stats. Don't forget to keep an eye on them.